


The Children Of Darth Vader

by MidnightNinja27



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vader finds his kids, Dark Side Leia, Dark Side Luke, De-Aged Han Solo, Emperor Darth Vader, F/M, Force-Sensitive Han Solo, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Han Solo is Starkiller, He is now three years older than the twins instead of thirteen, Light Side Luke, Luke and Leia are the balance in the Force, in reality the twins are Grey and Leia leans towards the Dark and Luke towards the Light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightNinja27/pseuds/MidnightNinja27
Summary: Any man can be a father, but only a special one can be a dad.AU: After Padmé dies in birth, and Vader is told by his master that she and their child are dead after receiving cybernetic limbs and organs to replace those he lost on Mustafar -but his face came out unharmed but damaged so he can only take off his helmet in his quarters or in stale air- , but the Force tells him otherwise and lead him to his two children.Join Lord Vader as he faces the greatest challenges of his life: not hunting down the remaining Jedi and leading the Imperial Navy but raising his two force-adept children.Inspired by "Darth Vader and Son" and "Vader's Little Princess" by Jeffery Brown.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	1. My Son

Narrator's POV

It had been a month since Order 66 had been commanded; a month since the fall of the Republic and the rise of the Empire; a month since the death of Padmé Amidala and her unborn child; a month since the creation of Darth Vader.

The newest Dark Lord of the Sith was standing at the bridge of his Dreadnaught, the Executor, watching it leave lightspeed to approach a planet he never thought he'd return to.

Since he had learned of Padmé's death —and by extension, the baby's—, he had felt a pull towards his homeworld that he couldn't seem to ignore.

Once his ship reached orbit, he departed on his T.I.E. Fighter down to the desert planet that had two suns.

He closed his eyes, letting the Force guide him to where it was trying to make him go.

A few minutes later, he found himself landing little ways from the Lars' Moisture Farm.

He began walking towards the homestead, wondering why the Force was leading him back here when, suddenly, he heard the cry of an infant.

Grabbing the hilt of his newly made lightsaber, he walked in, seeing Beru Lars tending to a baby with a mop of blond hair.

The woman gasped as she saw him, trying to run off and calm for Owen, but the Dark Lord ignited his lightsaber and stuck it right through her heart, grabbing the baby with the Force, bringing it towards him.

Owen Lars appeared moments later, meeting the same fate as his wife.

Darth Vader finally took this moment to look down upon the baby the Force had led him to.

The blonde hair, the Naberrie nose, the age, the location, it all added up: this was his son.

The Force prodded into the Sith Lord's mind, simply saying one word in the voice of his dead wife, "Luke."

Darth Vader smiled under his mask, he hadn't lost everything as he thought, he had his son, Luke Skywalker.

Holding his son in his left arm, he used his right to urge the cooking fire to grow, to consume the homestead sobthe deaths seemed to be an accident, he couldn't risk the Emperor learning of his son.

He carried his son to his T.I.E. Fighter, carefully placed him on a makeshift baby carrier, and began to fly back to the Executor.

Once he boarded, he picked his son up and levitated him using the Force, wrapping him up in his cape, his thin swaddle more suitable for Tatooine's heat than the cold of space.

Swiftly walking back to his quarters, knowing he couldn't risk being seen, knowing he could trust no one, he laid Luke on a table.

Ever since the Failure on Mustafar, he couldn't lay down because of the weight of his life support, so he had to remain either sitting or standing at all times, which eliminated the need for a bed for his Quarters.

Vader carefully removed his mask after stabilizing the air in his room, he breathed in the air, feeling the soft breeze of the air conditioning on the tufts of hair that hadn't burned off.

He looked down at his son with his own eyes, without the red tint his mask gave, he felt alive again, seeing his peacefully sleeping son.

The Sith Lord felt so at peace, for the first time in a long time he felt as if a weight had lifted from his chest, yes he had saved someone he loved, at least he still had Luke.

Pressing a button, the former Jedi requested a pitcher of milk and a cloth napkin to be brought with his dinner, knowing the droid would arrive soon.

Carefully hiding Luke on the chair of his desk, hidden from sight, he allowed the droid to enter and set his food on the desk.

Setting his own meal aside, he poured the milk into a glass and folded the napkin so it had a point.

The Emperor's Enforcer placed his son back in his arm and dipped the cloth into the glass, soaking up a bit of the milk and placing it into Luke's mouth.

He repeated this action until Luke refused to open his tiny mouth, understanding he was full.

Darth Vader placed the pitcher, glass and napkin into his drink cooler for when Luke became hungry later.

Knowing his son's needs had been tended to, he ate his own dinner and then mediated.

***

A few days later, Vader arrived to his newly built castle in Mustafar, not far from his place of defeat.

He (A/N: finally had the high ground) knew his Master did not track or care what he purchased, as he lived very simplistically, but he purchased baby thing including: two cribs —one for Luke's nursery and one for Vader's office—, lots of fine baby clothes, tons of diapers, bibs, bottles, formula and much more.

But, mostly importantly, was the purchase of a nurse-maid droid, NM-77.

Since the Sith Lord was constantly busy on the Emperor's orders, the droid would tend to Luke's needs and report only directly to him.

The half dozen members of staff in Vader's Castle were made aware of his son, all being told that Luke's safety was to be their greatest concern (read: if my my son gets hurt or if news of his existence leaves this castle I will kill everyone you love and then you.)

***

Months passed, the Empire's control cemented, and Luke Skywalker found himself exactly a year old.

His birthday passed with little commotion, the Galaxy at large was celebrating Empire Day but Darth Vader celebrated his son, luckily free for the day to do so.

The now year old boy had no clue what was going on, simply staring at his father with his big blue eyes and grab at his mask with his chubby hands.

The Sith Lord, like always, simply felt content with his son's presence, feeling the call of neither the Light or Dark side.

"Dada!" Called a small voice, taking Vader out of his thoughts

The former Jedi looked down at the bundle in his arms, "Yes, Luke, I am your father."...


	2. I Have a Daughter Too

Narrator's POV

On the other side of the galaxy from Mustafar, far away from Vader's Palace, was the planet of Alderaan.

Alderaan was ruled by Queen Breha and her husband, Senator Bail Organa and the happy royal couple had recently had a child.

News of the child hadn't left the capital city but, little Princess Leia was about as spoiled as a year and a half old princess could be.

She had not one, but two nannies, and a nurse-droid, and her own private wardrobe and playroom the size of a ballroom.

But even with all the attention and even at her young age, Leia knew something was off, after all she rarely stopped crying and no one knew why.

What no one knew was that that feeling was being sent across the galaxy.

***

In the six months since his first birthday, Luke Skywalker —or as he was known by the few staff members, Luke Vader— had learned how to walk and talk in sentences.

Which also meant he now had the ability to make his father's home life hectic.

Vader's office had originally been painted a neutral grey, but Luke had decided that his daddy's office should be more colorful as a surprise for when he came back home.

The Sith Lord hadn't been very pleased, he had told his precious son that the drawings were excellent but they needed to stay on paper and not a wall, he had also had his office painted black to prevent another incident —and the white crayon had been confiscated just to be safe.

But today, Luke waddled over to his father's office with his nurse-maid droid following quickly behind, and walked right up to his father, "Daddy, up!"

Vader sighed, or at least it would have been if his new voice box hadn't distorted it into a long breath, so he picked his son up and set him on his desk, "Yes, Luke?"

"Dere Leia?" Luke asked

"Who is Leia?" Vader asked in response

"Mah sister!" Luke answered, "Mama told me so!"

Vader's mind ran a thousand parsecs as he tried to understand what his son had told him.

Had a female member of his staff tried to make herself a mother to Luke? No, the only woman on his staff worked as his Jedi Finder, searching the holo for a hint of a Jedi.

So who could Luke possibly be talking about?

"Who told you Luke?" Vader asked, thinking he might as misheard over his loud breathing

"Mama! The pwetty lady wid flowerds in her hair!" Luke cheered

Vader remembered Padmé's funeral, he had watched it on the holo a few days after his surgery, she had indeed been buried with flowers in her hair.

He sent a picture of Padmé to Luke through the Force, "Was this the woman?"

"Yeah, that's Mama!" Luke cheered

Vader felt several emotions at once, Padmé had talked to their son, but hadn't talked to him. He wanted to beg her for forgiveness, to tell her he'd never yelled at her or choked her if he could, but she hadn't granted him the final goodbye.

But as least she had visited Luke, the only innocent one left in their family...but Luke had mentioned Leia, the supposed sister.

"Luke, did she tell you where Leia is?" Vader asked Luke as softly as his voice would let him

Luke answered, "Mama said she was on Waldawan, dhere's dat? Mama said to dask you, daddy!"

Waldawan? He must be trying to say Alderaan, or at least that's what Vader assumed.

He stroked Luke's hair, "I'll go find her, Luke, go back to your play."

Luke cheered as he was set back on the floor, "Ok, daddy!"

Once Luke was gone, Vader immediately got to work searching on the holo for a Leia on Alderaan, finding the only prevalent one to be the daughter of Bail Organa...who was the same age as Luke.

He internally cheered, Luke had been right, which meant Padmé forgives him; why else would she trust him with both of their children?

Vader quickly stood and hooked his lightsaber to his belt, ready to go get her but stopped in his tracks: how would he get away with it without the Emperor's notice?

Unlike the Lars', the Organa's where a much more known couple, he needed to be smart about it.

He needed an actual reason to kill the Organas to avoid the Emperor's suspicion.

***

Darth Vader arrived on Alderaan the next day, immediately demanding to speak with the royal family privately.

"You asked to speak with us, Lord Vader?" Breha Organa asked

"Indeed, I have been informed that you have broken the Empire's Laws. You both have been colluding with Jedi to overthrow the Emperor. I have evidence that you have met with so Obi-Wan Kenobi himself."

That paused them in their tracks, they had been caught, they now feared for their child, "Of course not, we would never do such a thing. The Jedi betrayed us when they attacked the Emperor."

Vader saw right through their lies and force chocked them both, leaving their bodies there after slicing their heads off for good measure.

He followed the Force to Leia's playroom, seeing the spitting image of Padmé boredly playing with dolls.

He killed the nannies, destroyed the droid, and picked up his daughter in one swoop.

And with that, Darth Vader returned to Mustafar with his other child without the Emperor questioning his story...


End file.
